Monsters and Secrets
by Cel Bella
Summary: Kisame met a girl, and fell in love with her. The girl likes him back, but she carries with her a secret and she has a goal. Joining the Akasuki and meeting Uzumaki Naruto where not part of the plan
1. Chapter 1

Okay someone asked me to expand Innocent Affections into a chapter story, and since I really didn't have anything else to do I decided why not. So here the follow up of it.

* * *

Fusougawa Amaterasu of Daikaijugakure was an opponent often underestimated. She wasn't too tall at 5'2 and had a petite delicate frame, had a button nose and a sweet heart shaped face. She was much too small to be a ninja, of Jonin level.

At least in the opinion of some other shinobi (Would eaten their words quite soon). Ama looked around and sighed. There where four dead ninja around her and she wasn't too happy about that. She herself didn't have a spot of blood on her nor did she look at all like she'd just been in a fight.

"You underestimated your opponent and suffered for it. It was your own foolishness that caused your death."

Ama sighed as she looked around and relaxed if only a little. She still couldn't find her companions and it was starting to frustrate her. The petite dark haired girl sighed as she ran a hand through her long dark hair. She heard a rustling in a bush and tensed, and out came two small creatures.

The first was a dog the size of a Yorkshire Terrier, and had with bronze fur on top of his body and cream fur underneath, his bat like ears where tipped cream and a similar patter with his paws and fox like tail. His tail was very bushy. His big eyes where smoke black, and held a playful gleam. His name was Shippo (Seven Treasures).

The second was a small white dragon. He was the size of a small dog, with huge chocolate brown eyes, his scales where as white as snow and his little wings where pressed lightly against his body. He looked peaceful and content atop his master's head. He was a rare Mana Dragon, a White Mana Dragon to be exact. His name was Shiranui (White-wild Majesty).

Ama relaxed as she bounced over the four dead shinobi to greet her pets and beloved companions. The greeting was short and sweet and Ama found herself with Shiranui sitting on her head and Shippo sitting on her left shoulder.

Ama was ecstatic it had been a week since the she meet Hoshigaki Kisame and now she could finally return to Daikaiju.

"I've been looking for you two forever; you're in so much trouble when we get home." Ama scolded lightly. She avoided the corpses and walked along. The fight hadn't taken much out of her but she could tell her two pets where tired and hungry.

So she'd stop in the next town, to freshen them up and then return to Daikaiju.

Daikaiju wasn't like other villages. When those who were different could be persecuted for those differences in other villages like Konoha or Suna, in Daikaiju they where treated normally. The physical appearances of the people weren't important.

Also in Daikaiju people could have jutsus that other villages could look down upon or fear, like Ama's special abilities.

She was thankful to live in just a place, that wasn't influenced by the other villages. Speaking of differences Hoshigaki Kisame was an odd one.

He had been so fearsome when he'd saved her from those bandits that had jumped her but then so awkward when they had had lunch. Ama blushed a little.

"'_The secret is I think I really like you and I hope to meet you again.'"_

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, and looked at the blue sky above.

She'd been not all of herself. Sure she was known to be bold and confident, but she'd been borderline on brazen.

"Oh well not like I'd ever met him again." Ama said to herself. Shiranui gave a growl and Ama frowned.

"Stop reading my mind, it's your fault for running off on me like you did." Ama chided. Shiranui gave an indignant squeak. The small girl rolled her eyes as she entered the town. She looked around and found a small eatery.

"That's looks good enough." Ama said, she looked over her shoulder suddenly and scanned the area.

"That's weird I felt someone watching me." She shrugged and entered the eatery and secured herself a table in the back. She sat down and her two pets jumped from their spots to sit beside her.

"What can I do for you Sweetie?" A waitress asked. Ama smiled at her and looked up at the woman. She was pretty, with long dark blue hair and teal colored eyes.

"Oh, I'll like three orders of Onigiri, two of sashimi, and of some dumplings. Then two bowls of water and some milk." The woman nodded and told Ama she'd be back in a bit. The petite dark haired girl sighed as she looked at Shippo and Shiranui.

"Well, now that I have you to I can go find him." She said.

* * *

Outside the eatery where two people, Akasuki members, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, they where on an assassination mission and had stopped in the small outpost town to eat and rent a hotel room and plan their mission.

Kisame sighed. He'd been doing that a lot recently, well for the past week. He couldn't get that girl out of his head.

Itachi had noticed his partner had been distracted since his solo mission a week ago. But no matter how hard he pressed he couldn't get anything out of him.

They entered the restaurant and Itachi spotted a table next to a small girl. He led Kisame over to it and sat down. The much larger man sighed again as sat. He'd tried to find Ama once about a couple of days ago but had no luck, he'd tried to find information of Daikaiju but nothing came up. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Little did he know, she was right next to him.

* * *

Ama smiled as her waitress brought her order and she and her two pets dug in heartily. Shiranui devoured the first order of sashimi, quickly. Shippo focused on one of the orders of dumplings, while Ama ate the onigiri. She sighed in content and spoke to her pets.

"I'm really glad you two are back." Her voice alerted someone to her presence. Kisame looked up at the sound of that voice. He looked and there she was, Fusougawa Amaterasu, the girl who was plaguing his mind. She was eating with two animals a dragon and a dog.

Without thinking he addressed her.

"Ama-chan?" She looked up and over and caught his eye.

"Kisame-kun?" She questioned. The blue skinned man nodded suddenly mute. Ama's face lit up.

"Oh, hi. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" She asked. Kisame smiled, her innocent nature saw still intact.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Ama smiled, her face brightening even more then before and she gestured to the creatures on either side of her.

"Well I finally found my two companions, Shippo and Shiranui." She said. Kisame nodded and his heart was about to burst. She had been looking for animals and not a boyfriend.

"Oh that's good." He said, and he could help but add,_ 'For me and for you.' _to himself. Ama nodded and it was then that Itachi decided to make himself known. He cleared his throat and Kisame blushed as he noticed the annoyed aura around his partner.

"Oh, hello." Ama said, oblivious to the Uchiha's mood. Itachi nodded in her direction and looked at Kisame.

"Oh, Itachi-kun this is Fusougawa Amaterasu, Ama-chan this is Uchiha Itachi." Ama nodded. The waitress came took the two men's orders and then left but only after smiling at Ama, a smile that was returned.

Shiranui could tell that was the one, the blue one, was the one that Ama had been thinking about. And for having a place in Ama's mind the man was to be hated, not for any other reason that the fact that Shiranui hated human males that like Ama or that Ama liked. There were only a small handful of men that Shiranui could say he actually liked, Ama's two brothers and her father. Other then them he didn't like men.

Shippo on the other hand was delighted; if Ama liked someone then they obviously had some good qualities about them. She only made friends with the best of people. So Shippo wasn't alarmed.

Itachi was surprised, something that he didn't show. Kisame's mood had radically changed the moment he had seen that girl, no the moment he had heard her voice. The girl was small and young and a kunoichi. He looked at the red hitai-ate around her left arm; it had a strange symbol, like curved clawed hand. She was strong, Itachi could tell.

_'Fusougawa?'_

Ama smiled at Kisame and the blue skinned man knew he was going to turn purple. Why did Itachi have to be here? The waitress came back with his and Itachi's orders and then looked at Ama. Ama smiled.

"Is something wrong?" The woman shook her head and then patted Ama's.

"Your just so cute, you reminded me of my own daughter, when she was your age." The woman have a far off look and then snapped back into reality. "Oh, look at me. I'm Kiku, Uramiko Kiku. Nice to meet you." Kiku said. Ama smiled and introduced herself in a bright friendly manner and then Shiranui and Shippo. Kiku nodded patted Ama's head again and then walked off to attend to someone else.

"How is it that you know Kisame, Amaterasu?" Itachi asked. Ama looked up and her lively gold eyes met Itachi's blank onyx ones.

"OH we met a week ago. He saved me from some bandits. It's actually a pretty embarrassing thought, me a trained kunoichi having to be saved by another shinobi from bandits. By the way call me Ama" She laughed, Kisame smiled and blushed. Itachi noticed it and wondered what it was about this girl that was so special.

The group began to eat their respective meals. Ama finished off the first and second round of onigiri. Shippo his dumplings and the second plate of sashimi and Shiranui finished his sashimi, the third order of onigiri. They then drank their milk and water. After that they all sighed, leaving Itachi and Kisame to give them rather amused looks. Ama grinned at them. Itachi nodded.  
_  
'She's amusing I'll give her that.' _A bit of light conversation began between the three.

* * *

Kisame was ecstatic; Ama seemed to be having a good impression on Itachi. That was good. Ama smiled again and Kisame found himself watching her lips. They way they curved, the pink color, he remembered how soft and warm they had been.

_'Damn.'_ He said to himself. He was going to say something, when a voice jumped in before he could.

"There she is that bitch that killed, Aoi, Aka, Mido and Gin." Ama looked up and cringed. There was a man. He had shaggy dark hair and light colored eyes, standing next to him where two other men. One was very large around Kisame's size with a bald head and an eye patch over his left eye. The other was smaller with purple eyes and blond hair.

They where all looking at Ama. Kiku trotted over alarmed.

"Ama-chan what are they talking about." She asked alarm. Ama simply placed some money on the table and got up. Shiranui jumped on her head and Shippo on her left shoulder. She gave a grim smile to Kiku.

"Kiku-san I'm sorry for causing a disturbance in your restaurant, I'll get rid of them." Ama said lightly as she walked over to the men. Everyone held their breath and watched as she did. Compared to the three men she was very small.

The largest of the three sneered at her.

"You're the one that killed our friends. There's no way, you're just a little shrimp, a cute one thought." He said. Ama narrowed her eyes at him and he came to stroke her cheek. His touch disgusted her. The man laughed.

"Really cute." He said.

Kisame was pissed, more then pissed, mad as freaking hell. He hated that man, instantly. He was touching her, touching her with his filthy hands. Ama knocked his hand away and looked him in his only eye.

"If you don't want to loose your only good eye, then don't ever touch me again." She said her voice devoid of any emotion. The man sneered, and looked at the smallest of his companions, Jun, who was shivering.

"Yeah, sweetheart, what happens if I do this?" He leaned forward and licked Ama's cheek. And that was all it too. Shiranui reacted first lunging at his face the moment he leaned up, sinking his fangs into the man's nose.

Shippo lunged at his throat. The large man stumbled backwards and Ama punched him in his stomach sending him flying out of the restaurant. His two companions acted differently. The smallest Jun jumped away, and the other lunged at Ama only to be knocked away by a very man Kisame. Ama looked at Kisame before going after the larger man, who had just hit Shippo and Shiranui. She cracked her foot across his already broken nose and he screamed in agony as he clutched it.

Shiranui and Shippo jumped beside Ama as she faced the man, who jumped up and sent a punch straight to her gut. Ama cried out as she flew backwards only to be caught on something soft. She looked to see Itachi.

"Thank you." She sighed as she pushed away from him and looked at Shiranui and Shippo they were both bristling and growling as she knew that if she didn't do something they would.

_"Dance of the Shadow Wolves."_ She whispered and her shadow began to move and flicker and split off at four points, and those four points became wolves. Everyone watching was astonished. Ama straightened and glanced at her creations.

"Well hop to it." She said. The four shadow wolves jumped on the largest man and began to tear at him. Ama sighed bitterly as she looked at the one Kisame had knocked away. He was frightened.

"They call me Kaiju Joou back home, ya know. I may not look like much but I sure surprise people. Often." She watched as the largest man was killed by her shadow wolves and Shiranui and Shippo calmed. The other man and Jun where startled.

"You said _she_ killed them not shadow wolves." The first said. Jun looked at Ama and jumped back.

"I didn't stick around long enough to see how she killed them, I just know she did." Jun shot back panic in his voice. The man looked from Ama to his dead friend's body and growled.

"You little bitch you'll pay for that." He called, only to be cut down Kisame and Samehada. He croaked as he hit the ground. Itachi noticed Kisame's furious face. Ama sighed as she looked at Jun.

"I should kill you, you know. Because of you I had to reveal a secret of mine." As if to emphasize the point the four shadow wolves snapped and snarled. Jun was frozen by her _Killer Intent_. But Ama didn't order an attack; instead she called the wolves back into her shadow and surprised everyone by turning tail and running. Shiranui and Shippo where right behind her.

* * *

It took Kisame a full minute to realize that she had run, and it took him all of two seconds to run off after her. Itachi was behind him.

Ama cursed when she noticed Kisame and Itachi behind her. She looked at Shiranui and nodded. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and Shiranui exploded with chakra and swelled into fearsome creature just slightly larger then a horse, his brilliant white scales reflecting the light. Ama jumped on his back and with a flap of his wings he took to the air. He was too far in the air Kisame or Itachi to reach, by the second flap and out of sight by the third.

Ama sighed as she looked at the blue sky above her.

"I had to use Dance of the Shadow Wolves or you two would have given away an even bigger secret. We have to find Tsukuyomi and get back to Daikaiju." Ama lamented. She liked Kisame she really did, but the safety of her village was much more important and so was her own secret.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter of Monsters and Secrets. What did you think? I hope you liked it. See ya next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you are**

* * *

'_She ran, she ran; she ran.'_ Kisame repeated that phrase over to himself trying to find some way to make it untrue.

A week had passed.

A week had passes since Kisame had found her and then lost her. Jun had run away, to crawl into some hole where Kisame couldn't find him. Lucky bastard.

The assassination mission was over and done with; they'd killed whoever it was that needed to die. Kisame couldn't really remember he knew he had killed the man but had he had any fun doing to.

The blue man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He thought or Ama a lot, more then he had when they'd first met.

"Why did she have to run? What was the problem, she a kunoichi she didn't seem to have a problem with killing?" Kisame snarled as he thought of the man that had _licked _Ama's face, and then he saddened when he thought of her running.

"I'm getting worked up over a sixteen year old."

"And why is that?" Kisame looked up to see Itachi in the doorway to his room. He sighed and rolled over on his bed.

"You need something?" He asked. Itachi watched him for a moment, before speaking.

"An explanation. Why was that girl so important?" He asked. He had his suspicions but wanted Kisame to conform one of them before he assumed anything.

"None of you business." Kisame barked gruffly. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You were or are falling in love with her." He said and nearly smiled when he saw Kisame stiffen. Nearly.

"I see. So that's why." Itachi said. Kisame sat up and looked at him. They looked at each other for a long time and Itachi walked into the room.

"I've heard her moniker Kaiju Joou. I just never thought I'd meet her or see her and live." Itachi said. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"The Kaiju Joou or Monster Queen is supposed to be a legendary ninja and only a few people and fought her and survived. She's supposed to be able to summon deadly creatures without the normal means of summoning. She also is said to have strange powers, they said she's around Jonin level or higher." Kisame remembered something.

_"So, what rank are you?"_

"Oh, me I'm a J- Chunin." Kisame raised an eyebrow she was hiding something.

Kisame groaned. So she had a well know moniker, but then something accorded to him.

"Itachi have you ever heard of Daikaijugakure?" Itachi blinked.

* * *

Fusougawa Amaterasu of Daikaijugakure had come to a stand still. She was at a lost of what to do and where to search. Tsukuyomi was nowhere to be found and she _needed_ to find him. She was sitting in a pretty field surrounded by wildflowers, the scent of the flowers calming her frayed nerves.

It'd had been a week and a half since she'd run from Kisame. Shippo and Shiranui were sitting close beside her, their superior senses scanning the area.

Shiranui could tell that his master's feelings where in a disarray. She wanted to return home with Tsukuyomi, but she also wanted to be near that Kisame fellow. Shiranui growled lowly in distaste at the thought of that blue human. He just wouldn't ever expect someone like him loving his master. Then again he didn't ever want to accept her loving another man; she usually got hurt when she did.

Shippo was the only one truly paying attention to the area and he barked to alert his mistress and friend. Everyone tensed and looked and there were two people coming up along the path. The first a blonde and the second wasn't truly a person, more like a giant human faced scorpion.

'No it's a puppet.' Ama advised herself. The two where arguing about something, but Ama felt it rude to eavesdrop. So she tried to tune them out.

"I'm telling you Danna, art is fleeting. What good is something that you have to look at over and over and over again? It's only in memory that art and life are beautiful." The blonde was saying. Ama sighed as she couldn't tune out their voices.

"You Brat. Art's only beautiful if it can be passed down and shared with everyone. Something that dies and soon as it's born isn't going to be remembered." The second said in an odd scratchy voice. Ama closed her eyes and tried to meditate. She needed to clear her head.

Deidara spotted the girl in the field rather quickly and couldn't help but admire her.

She had long hair to her mid-back that was layered only on the top and slightly wavy with slightly parted bangs, with two pieces on either side in front of her ears, these reach her jaw; her bangs kissed her forehead gently. Her hair curved around her surprisingly well developed body.

She had caramel colored skin and had a petite delicate frame, had a button nose and a sweet heart shaped face.

She wore a high, sleeveless purple shirt, with elbow length fingerless gloves, and a fishnet waistband, a white skirt that spilt at the sides to reveal purple spandex pants, her red forehead protector being worn on her left arm; it had a strange symbol, like curved clawed hand. She wore long zori boots.

There were two white crisscrossing straps that wrapped around her shoulders, and attached to the straps and her waist was a long sword that faced sideways.

On her left tight was a strange bag; attached to her right leg was a strange blue gun.

Around her ankles were golden rings with little white angel wing motifs on the side.

On her right wrist was a beautiful bracelet, with seven types of jewels, and around her forehead was a purple and white Hawaiian hibiscus flower design bandana headband, with a bronze ringed monocle attached to it. The monocle hung by her jaw. Over her headband was a pair of purple and white goggles with orange colored lenses.

Around her neck was a twelve prong green magatama necklace.

Attached to her left tight was a black bag. She was sitting in a field of flowers that added to her appeal and the blonde found himself guessing what eye color would suite her best.

"Black? No. Blue? No. Green? No." Sasori knew what Deidara was guessing at and couldn't help but wonder to.

"Purple?" He suggested. Deidara nodded.

"That might work, but I don't think she'd have it. Maybe Grey or Red." Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and revealed a color that Deidara and Sasori couldn't have guessed.

Gold, her eyes were pure gold, like sunlight caught in a jar of honey gold, surrounding her deep dark pupils. They were perfect.

Sasori wondered where that eye color came from he'd only seen a handful of people with gold eyes, but not as gold as hers. The girl looked at them and then at the two creatures Sasori hadn't bothered to notice before.

The first was a dog the size of a Yorkshire Terrier, and had with bronze fur on top of his body and cream fur underneath, his bat like ears where tipped cream and a similar patter with his paws and fox like tail. His tail was very bushy. His big eyes where smoke black, and held a playful gleam.

The second was a small white dragon. He was the size of a small dog, with huge chocolate brown eyes, his scales where as white as snow and his little wings where pressed lightly against his body. He was a Dragon.

Deidara couldn't help himself, he walked over to her and watched as she didn't tense or react at all.

"Hi." He said. The girl nodded and then looked at Sasori who had also come over to her.

"Hello. My name is…" She paused as if unwilling to give them her name. Deidara wanted to know what this piece of art was called, her eyes where too perfect, her name had to be something that didn't match. Ama took in their cloaks. Like Kisame and Itachi.

"Fusougawa Amaterasu." She said finally. Deidara was wrong her name seemed to fit her too. Her eyes where like the sun.

"I'm Deidara and this is my partner Sasori." Ama nodded. The two missing nin's settled down before the girl that had caught their collective fancy. Ama smiled at them.

"So what brings out two out here?" She asked.

"This and that." Deidara said nonchalantly. Ama nodded as she scratched Shippo behind the ears. Shiranui was lying in her lap watching the two males.

Ama was an easy person to talk to and soon she found herself being questioned about art. She smiled almost as if she had expected the question.  
"Art is in the eye of the beholder, I take in to consideration the artist and the artist own aesthetics, because like art, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I think it's good that you have a partner whose views differ so greatly from yours. It'll make you strive to greater heights." Ama said as gave Shippo an Eskimo kiss. Deidara blinked. Sasori was silent.

"You're interesting." The disguised red head said. Ama smiled.

"Thank you Sasori-san." She said softly. Sasori looked at her hitai-ate and noticed that the symbol was strange.

"You're not from one of the main villages are you?" The girl petted her dragon and shook her head.

"Daikaiju." She said unflappably. Sasori wondered at the tone, but kept it to himself because Deidara changed the subject.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked. Ama smiled.

"Looking for someone. He's more important to me than anything in the world." She said a soft passion in her voice. Deidara suspected that she was love struck. Lucky guy he supposed.

"Really?" It got quite after that. The three were just content in sitting in silence. Sasori found it oddly he had no desire to antagonize Deidara, for once.

* * *

Kisame mulled over what Kakuzu had told him.

_"The Fusougawa clan originated in the Land of Ogres, they where a powerful clan with a medley of strange jutsu. They where feared throughout the land, and then one day the entire clan and their complex just disappeared. No one knows what happened."____'Damn, he's fast.'____ She thought as she gave into to the darkness; Shippo and Shiranui weren't conscious long either courtesy of Deidara._

So she was a ninja only know by her moniker from those that survived in battle and she was from an ancient clan, that disappeared without a trace.

"Great." He knew jack-squat about her thought. He'd tried to research her clan but nothing had come up and he only could go by what Kakuzu had told him.

"Man this is frustrating." He said.

Little did he know, life was going to get a little less frustrating.

Sasori and Deidara were stirred out of their conversation by a white butterfly, a paper butterfly. Deidara caught it in his hand and it unfolded and revealed a message.

Deidara read it before letting Sasori read it. Such interesting developments.

Ama wondered at the butterfly but it wasn't her business. She looked at Shiranui who although wasn't happy was at ease around the two men and then he tensed as if something had changed.

"Well Ama it seems your going to be coming with us." Sasori said imperturbably. Ama grabbed her two pets and stood up.

"Really?" She said, something had changed and it had to do with that butterfly.

"Yeah, we've been order to take you in and bring you to the Akatsuki." Deidara said. Ama sighed. Great there goes her day. Before she could even react Sasori's tail wrapped around her and she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

* * *

___Ama was surrounded by darkness.____**"You fool you've gotten us captured, now are we supposed to find our other half if you've gotten yourself captured."**_ Ama groaned.

"Let's not do this now. Tell me what is going on." Ama hissed.

**"You and your companions got captured by the redhead and blonde that you where being friendly with. They took you to some sorta lair. You're resting in a room and one, the redhead, is watching over you. You've been unconscious for about nine hours. Your companions are safe, they don't plan on hurting you but they want you to join them."**

Ama sighed.

"I don't have time to join any organization. I have to find Tsukuyomi." She said. The voice sighed as well.

**"I know that. But there's nothing you and I can do. So let's just face it, we're going to join the Akatsuki whether we want to or not." **Ama sighed.

"Fine. Let me wake now." She blinked there was no more darkness, just a rather cheery room.

"Your awake I see." Ama sat up to see a redhead like she'd been told. She somewhat recognized the voice.

"Sasori-san?" Asked just to be sure. He nodded. Ama sighed.

"Where are Shippo and Shiranui?" Sasori looked away for a moment.

"With Kisame." Ama bit the inside of her cheek.

_'Great another problem.' _She nodded.

"What do you want with me?" She knew but better to feign ignorance.

"Follow me." Ama noticed she didn't have her sword, weapons pouch, or gun. She sighed, bitterly.

Sasori led her thought a series of twist and turns and finally to a door. He knocked as was bided entry, Sasori and Ama entered and Ama found herself looking at a handsome orange haired man, with ringed purple eyes.

"Leader-sama this is Fusougawa-san." Ama stepped forward. Leader nodded.

"Leave us Sasori." Ama watched him leave before looked at the man before her.

"You're much younger then I had suspected. How old are you?" Leader asked. Ama sighed.

"16."

"You're from Daikaiju, correct?" He asked. Ama nodded. Leader nodded as well.

"You have a special ability, which is why I had you brought here." Ama raised an eyebrow.

"Really, so it's not just random kidnap?" She said sarcastically. Leader looked at her.

"No." He said bluntly. Ama nodded.

"What is it that you want?"

"First tell me you special ability. The owner of such ability should explain it." Leader said. Ama crossed her arms.

"I have a lot of abilities. Which one are you referring to?"

"The one that got you your name Kaiju Joou." Ama flinched and sighed.

"Fine, I have the ability to summon, very special creatures. Without the means of a normal summon. I can someone them with merely a thought, or a drop of blood, or even a tear. I can also calm beast both summons, real live animals and ones that you wouldn't believe in unless you saw them." She said slowly. She didn't want to tell him, but she had too. Leader looked at her and nodded before looking at his desk and writing something on a piece of paper.

"I see what are your other abilities?" Ama sighed and began to explain those too carefully picking her words.

* * *

After an hour with the Leader, Sasori returned and lead her to the living room. It was nice, cozy and had a TV and a coffee table, a full couch a love seat and a chair that all matched, and a plant in the corner. The occupants of the room all looked up three she recognized from personal meetings. Sasori introduced her to Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan.

"There is another girl in the Akatsuki, Konan but she's out on a mission." Sasori said. He then patted her shoulder and left. Ama looked and gave a faint smile to Deidara. Kisame was holding her items and Shippo was sitting in his lap, Shiranui sitting near him.

She stepped over to him and he handed her, her items slowly one at a time. Their hands brushed against each other and she smiled ever so lightly. Everyone in the room watched as she took her bag back and her two pets jumped to their rightful places. Shippo her right shoulder and Shiranui on her head.

"So what the fuck are those things anyway?" Hidan asked. Ama gave him a smile.

"They're my pets. Shippo and Shiranui they help me in my…well I wouldn't call them jutsus." She said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you wouldn't call them jutsus?" Deidara asked. Ama turned to him and smiled.

"I'm not feeling up to answering your questions yet. I mean I was kidnapped. You could have just asked." She placed her on her hips and gave a soft scowl. Deidara smiled.

"But you might have politely said no." He joked. Ama rolled her eyes and then looked at Kisame and Itachi.

"It's nice to see you two again. Forgive me for my earlier behavior." She said as he bowed her head. They nodded, though Kisame's heart and mind where racing.

* * *

**Well here's chapter two. It's sorta bording but it's what it is. Chapter 3 up soon**


End file.
